Vuelvo al recuerdo de la verdad
by Spillow88
Summary: Que pasara si del día a la mañana a Harry se le destruyera todo lo que creyó, que pasaría si supiera algo más que no sabia de su vida, y que Snape formara parte de ella
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

1. El principio de una verdad a salir

Un día mas, es lo que pensaba siempre el chico que miraba al final del horizonte de esa colina que nunca tenia final, cada día desde que paso todo se sentaba en el césped y apoyaba su espalda en el árbol, el árbol y el silencio que sea había echo incluso confidentes de sus secretos y no es para menos, llevaba dos meses hiendo el mismo lugar y lanzado preguntas en el aire esperando una respuesta, aveces las encontraba otras no…

Una mano en su hombro lo hizo sobre saltarse, pero no por mucho sin girarse sabia de quien pertenecía, sabia que ahora se asentaría a su lado y compartiría el silencio, aun que de tanto en tanto se hicieran algunas preguntas, hoy no iba ser menos y el las iba a responder, con gusto pues le gustaba oírle hablar a la única persona, que quizás comprendió desde el principio todo lo que el paso

- ¿Vuelves a recordar viejos tiempos?

- Si la verdad, es que si… me pregunto si… si yo me hubiera entregado quizás, solo quizás no hubieran muerto…

- Hubieras muerto tú, y muchos más de lo que han muerto

- Pero y si… y si no hubiera ido así, nunca lo hemos sabido y si…

- Hubieras muerto, lo se estuve cerca de el… y de la muerte, y sabia cual eran sus pensamientos sobre ti, si hubieras muerto yo no se que…

- Lo se – sonriéndole y dejándose llevar por los recuerdos que inundaban su memoria-

Solo llevaba tres años en Hogwarts y aunque las cosas no fueran de color de rosas se sentía como estar en casa, tenia a Ron y a Hermione que eran como los hermanos que nunca tuvo, tenia su estancia en Hogwarts en la casa de Gryffindor que era la mejor casa que había para el era como su casa realmente era su casa, no la casa de sus tíos donde cuando no le chillaban le pegaban o si no lo tenían como el criado de allí bueno eso siempre eran las tres cosas a la vez, no había día que no se llevaba un puñetazo un azote un empujón por parte de sus tíos o de su primo, pero eso pronto acabaría… bueno eso esperaba, claro

Como cada año se preparaba para ir a Hogwarts pero esta vez quizás le esperaba algo más, algún secreto de los muchos que escondía su verdadera vida y que ni el mismo las sabía

- Harry… Harry, aquí – solo entrar en el tren Ron ya lo llamaba , esta vez no lo había podido ver por el verano así que seguramente el pelirrojo le tenia mucho que contar, algo claro que no le hubiera contado en sus muchas cartas que le había mandado en las vacaciones

- Harry, te hemos echado mucho de menos este año en la madriguera… Ginny no entendía porque no podías venir, pero mama le contó que tus tíos no querían que fueras… después oí como los criticaba incluso comento de mandarles alguna maldición por lo desconsiderados que son contigo… pero mi padre la pudo calmar, tras darle varias veces la razón claro – esa ultima frase la acabo con una de sus típicas sonrisas de tu ya sabes

- ¿Cómo fue? - aunque Harry lo sabia le gusta oír a su amigo contarlo, el sabia que sus tíos no le habían permitido ir no por estar con el, si no porque se enteraron que el hermano de Ron era cuidador de dragones, y tenían miedo que les llevara un dragón en su casa, ignorantes

- Bien, genial mejor dicho, Hermione alucino, nunca había estado tan cerca de un dragón, y aunque no quiera admitirlo, quedo fascinada de lo poco que llegaba a saber de dragones, pues aquí hay la prueba que no todo se aprende en los libros, y mi hermano se lo demostró con creces – cuando dijo la ultima frase la puerta de la cabina se abrió mostrando a una enfadada Hermione, seguramente había oído la ultima parte o toda

- No lo ponen en los libros, porque una gran parte son conclusiones a las cales a llegado tu hermano, y por eso no lo sabia – tras esa ultima frase se sentó al lado de la ventana pisando los pies de Ron que se encontraban en medio del camino y si no se hubieran encontrado también hubieran sido pisados

- Auch mas cuidado Hermione – acercándose mas a ella – además no te ofendas, no puedes saber mas de lo que sabes, y además esto no lo enseñan en Hogwarts – Harry pudo comprobar como una pequeña sonrisa se iba formando en Hermione al igual que el enrojecimiento que iba cogiendo Ron cuando Hermione le dedico la sonrisa mas amplia, si entre ellos dos había algo no había ninguna duda

- Por cierto Harry, ¿como te fue a ti? Lo lamente muchísimo cuando me entere que tus tíos no te dejaban ir…

- No te preocupes, no fue tan mal… como siempre mejor dicho, pero al final se largaron a Paris dejándome con la señora Figg lo cual lo sabe todo de mi así que no fue tan mal, me trata muy bien… mucho mejor que los Dursley eso no hay duda y me dejo hacer un poco de todo… al final el verano no fue tan mal – una sonrisa se le formo cuando recordó la camiseta que llevaba tío Vernon, ponía "I LOVE PARIS" y al lado la torre Eiffel cuando la señora Figg la vio lo primero que dijo es que parecía que estuviera viendo la misma torre en 3D pues por poco que quería confesarlo a tío Vernon le iba pequeña la camiseta

- Que piensas Harry, llevas un rato callado y llevas una sonrisa que no se que pensar…. – mirándolo - no te abras enamorado de la señora Figg ¿verdad?

- No digas tonterías Ron, solo pensaba… me acordaba de un comentario nada mas. Por cierto ¿estáis preparados para empezar las clases?

- Claro eso no hay que preguntarlo Harry, aunque mirándoos las caras veo que vosotros no ¿me equivoco?

- No es eso, pero ir otra vez a pociones y volver a oír los clásicos insultos o criticas a mi padre no me agrada tener que volver a pasar por eso

- A mi no me agrada tener de volver a ver a Snape, pero mi madre me ha dicho que como vuelva hacer algún comentario respectivo hacia Snape y su pelo sobre todo me lo dejara igual, aunque ella piense igual

- Pero seguirás haciéndolo, al igual el se seguirá metiéndose con nosotros y con nuestra casa, mientras favorece a la suya y a Malfoy

- Eso será lo peor, bueno en realidad seguirá siendo igual… pero lo que me preocupa es que… no sigo fiándome de el aunque Dumbledore lo haga a mi hay algo que no me llega a convencer

- Ni a ti ni a nadie, Snape siempre será el mismo grasiento cruel que aunque lo intente negar se le nota a leguas que es un mortifago

- Eso no lo puedes asegurar, y es mejor no decirlo – abriendo un libro - y ahora es mejor que dejemos el tema antes que nos oiga alguien o el mismo entonces si que lo temeremos

Harry y Ron se miraron, y se encogieron de hombros no tenia mas que decir y Hermione tenia razón era mejor callar y huir de oídos indiscretos

Mientras en Hogwarts…

- Pero el me odia Albus, me odia, como pretendes que se lo diga ahora con todo lo que esta pasando, me odiara mas… el mismo cree que le odio, y algo de razon tenia

- Mi muchacho, tranquilízate, el te odia por lo que le dices nada mas… y además yo te prohibí se lo digieras que pretendías hacer, fue culpa mía prohibírtelo decir, y también fui yo quien te dije que lo tratara como cualquier Gryffindor… incluso peor, para ocultar apariencias delante de otros hijos de mortifagos, para salvarlo, para salvarte. Y ahora cuando se lo digas, no quiero que lo trates de un día para otro bien, si no igual, pero tiene que saberlo

- Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

- Porque, mi muchacho lo necesitas, te necesita… y no intentes ocultarlo ya lo has hecho suficiente tiempo y aunque sabemos que se avecina el principio de una guerra… y que eso puedo comprometeros y haceros poner aun mas en peligro, creo que a llegado el momento de que sepa todo, cada una de las cosas que paso… minerva y yo os ayudaremos

- Cada una de las cosas, las escamosas también - levantando una ceja -. No creo que quiera saber tanto, ya le costara asimilar lo otro

- Ay mi muchacho, se que lo aras bien… pero si no se lo dices en menos de una semana, se lo diré yo mismo, se que no me fallaras, pero si tus fuerzas te fallaran me encargaría yo, en fin soy yo el culpable… - observando que Snape lo mira con rencor – no me mires así Severus, Berlín sabe que lo hago por vuestro bien

- Y también lo haces para tener algo mas que comentar con Minerva – murmurando, pero no lo suficiente bajo para que Albus no lo oyera y no mostrara un de sus clásicas sonrisas y su típico brillo de ojos – ¿un caramelo de limón Severus?

- No gracias – tras esas palabras salio del despacho del director, y se dirigió a la entrada de Hogwarts de aquí pronto llegaría pero no sabia como se lo diría, después volvió a entrar y se dirigió a su despacho tenia mucho en que pensar… viejo loco porque le complicaba tanto las cosas

Continuara…

Ya me diréis


	2. Dulces sueños

2. Dulce sueño

La llegada a Hogwarts fue como siempre, con alguna que otra pelea entre Gryffindors y Slytherins, pero nada mas lejos de la rutina de cada año… como siempre Malfoy estaba en primera fila de la pelea al igual que Harry, eso empezaba ha ser tradicional y lejos de molestarle le empezaba a gustar, pues eso quería decir que volvía a estar a casa y mas contento se ponía, cuando los gritos empezaban entonces aparecía una de las personas que mas echaba de menos, Hagrid parecía mas alto de lo que era delante de tantos adolescentes y la verdad que su altura y su constitución hacia que lo respectaran

- Bueno que, no hay año que no os podáis quedaros callados y quietos… - murmurando – estos Slytherins siempre igual buscando pelea – mirando a su lado y sonriéndole a Harry – hey muchacho, como has crecido, - dándole un golpe en la espalda echo que hizo tambalear a Harry – pero sigues igual de débil eh

- Y tú igual de fuerte – riendo mientras se toca la espalda a dolorida –

- Pero vaya, veo que ya estáis juntos después de verano, ¿ya estáis empezando a pensar alguna otra manera de meteros en peligro otra vez? – mirando a Ron y Hermione – espero que no me hacéis preocuparme mucho los tres, cuando podáis pasaros a mi cabaña para tomar unas pastas, ya sabéis que mi casa esta abierta para lo tres - mirando al fondo donde estaban todos los alumnos -. Pero bueno, vamos tirando no queremos llegar tarde el primer día no, os veo dentro ya sabéis que tenéis de hacer mi – mirando hacia arriba otra vez para mirar a los de primer curso - ¡LOS DE PRIMERO SEGUIRME, LOS DEMAS YA SABEIS QUE HACER!

Al poco de marcharse Hagrid con los de primero unos carruajes fueron llegando. Poco a poco los alumnos iban llegando a la entrada de Hogwarts y entrando

El comedor pronto se lleno, como cada año oyeron la canción del sombrero, y luego seleccionaran a los nuevos en sus casas respectivas, luego el típico monologo de presentación de Dumbledore y después la gran comida, ummm como echaba de menos eso, por fin podía comer tanto como quisiera y sin pasar hambre

Observo la mesa de profesores, allí estaban los de siempre la profesora Mcgonagall, con su típica mirada que siempre hacia a su mesa para avaluar a los alumnos recién llegados y para mirar a sus antiguos alumnos con una sonrisa, al ver cara antiguas, profesor Flitwick, siempre con varios cojines en su asiento y mirando todo desde abajo pero observando, siempre esta en un cuarto plano con una sonrisa de bienvenida para su casa y callado, la profesora Sprout, con su particular sombrero que siempre tiene alguna flor o planta arriba al igual que el profesor Flitwick observa a su casa con una sonrisa y al final pero no por ser en que menos llama la atenciones el profesor Snape, con su particular mirada de superioridad y especto serio el mas serio de esa mesa observa su casa si pero el no parece que les diga bienvenidos os espero con los brazos abiertos no el parece que diga " si metéis la pata os estoy dando de patadas hasta que os graduéis" siempre igual de cretino, pero por alguna razón siempre era con el que mas le costaba retirarle la mirada, solo la retiraba cuando el aludido lo miraba con una ceja levantada pues había notado que lo observaba, y el medio de todo esto Dumbledore, que como no era el único con el que Snape mantenía alguna que otra palabra, bueno de tanto en tanto Mcgonagall también las recibía, ha saber que le decía

La cena acabo, y nos mandaron a las habitaciones a dormir mañana empezaban las clases y nos querían a todos despiertos

- Habéis visto, Snape no paraba de observar nuestra mesa, parecía que había algo que le había llamado la atención- Hermione andaba decidida hacia la sala común, allí ya nos separaríamos, para ir a nuestras habitaciones pero mientras comentábamos la cena

- Quizás pensaba en algún nuevo insulto para nuestra casa – Ron mordía el ultimo trozo de rana de chocolate, no se como lo hacia pero siempre tenia algún dulce en la boca

- O quizás solo miraba por mirar, por mirar algún lado, Ron a mi tampoco me cae bien, pero no creo que este pensando las 24 horas su próximos insultos o palabras mordaces – y tenia razón no podía ser así seria muy triste si no - ¿verdad Harry?

- ¿Eeeh? _ observando a sus amigos que lo miran esperando una respuesta – no lo se, lo siento Hermione

- ¿En que piensas Harry? llevas un rato callado - Harry observo por primera vez que Hermione llevaba un libro en las manos, y que lo sujetaba con fuerza contra su pecho, siempre lo hacia el día antes del primer día de clase era un signo de nerviosismo aunque ella lo negara constantemente

- En nada, solo es que estoy cansado, no dormí muy bien ayer y la verdad que ha estas horas mi cerebro ya no da por mas, solo quiero tirarme en la cama y dormir toda la noche, sin oír los ronquidos de mi tío o los pasos escandalosos de mi primo mientras mi tía chilla para que baje, a si que si pienso es solo en una cama blanda para dormir unas horas –observaban como sus amigos le miraban con tristeza y con una sonrisa ante tal explicación el les río para mostrarles que todo estaba bien – ahora si me disculpáis me voy a dormir buenas noches Herm ¿vienes Ron?

- Si claro, buenas noches Herm

- Buenas noches chicos que descanséis

- Igualmente – contestaron los dos a la vez y como si nunca hubieran estado subieron a toda prisa hacia sus cuartos

La noche alcazo tal clima que todo el cuarto quedo en silencio absoluto solo algún ronquido se oía pero mas no, eso era una falsa calma y un falso mundo de tranquilidad porque por Harry en los sueños se podía sufrir mas que despierto, o al menos eso pensaba el, pues no había día que no tuviera una pesadilla, pero esas que tenia de tanto en tanto era las que mas odiaba, y mas sufría

Harry se encontraba en una sala vacía, pero no lejos de allí había unas escalera que le conducían al primer piso allí empezó a oír voces, procedentes cuando abrió la habitación no encontró a nadie, se adentro un poco mas para mirar, abrió lo que le parecía un armario pero detrás de esa puerta habían mas escaleras, sin dudarlo Harry siguió avanzando, parecía que las escaleras no tenían final, subía y subía pero no llegaba a ningún lugar hasta que la voz se hizo mas clara, aunque ha Harry le había parecido ver mas escaleras allí ya no había nada, se paro en los últimos peldaños ya que las personas que se escondían en las oscuridad estaban en el pasillo, solo tenia de estar callado y allí se enteraría de todo, solo tenia de estar quieto y no hacer ruido, pero el lugar le daba una sensación extraña de mucho dolor demasiada parecía no se lo que parecía… las voces se hicieron claras

-- Me traicionaste, no perdona a nadie que me traiciona y tu lo sabes creía que eras uno de mis leales, pero sabes soy compasivo tráemelo y te salvare la vida, tras tu clara traición, y tu clara mentira ante mi, pero a cambio tráeme el chico o morirás – Harry oyó como en el suelo caía un cuerpo al suelo, una tos le izo prestar otra vez atención

- Nunca – no sabia de quien era la voz, era una voz débil demasiado débil para oírla bien – Antes la muerte

_ Así lo quieres, esta bien, pero antes de matarte sufrirás mi cólera… crucio – los gritos desgarradores de la persona hicieron estremecer a Harry a la vez que sentía el dolor de la persona que estaba siendo torturada- ¿te lo has pensado mejor? ¿has cambiado de parecer?

- Nunca – mas gritos desgarradores se volvieron a oír y Harry quería salir de allí pero no podía, no sabia ni quien era la victima el ser que lo torturaba si que sabia quien era no había duda Voldemort, era el pero quien era la victima antes de que Harry pudiera volver a prestar a tensión una luz verde lo alumbro y lego otra vez el ruido de una persona que caía al suelo pero esta vez el ruido era de un cuerpo muerto no había tos no había nada solo silencio ya no oía a Voldemort ya no oía nada solo su propia respiración y su propio dolor la cicatriz le volvía a doler

Harry cerro los ojos y cuando los volvió abrir se encontró que estaba siendo observado por Ron preocupado

- Harry ¿estas bien?

- Si solo a sido una pesadilla nada mas – poniéndose las gafas y mirando el reloj – vamos bajando, Hermione estará preocupada y por mi culpa aun te quedaras sin desayuno – sonriéndole -

- Si eso ocurriera te perseguiría hasta el fin de los días como venganza – ron retiro su cara de preocupación por una sonrisa amplia – pero… ¿seguro que estas bien?

- Que si… estoy bien no te procures – cogiendo la mochila y hiendo hacia la sala común donde les esperaba Hermione, para ir juntos al comedor

La preocupación llego a segundo plano cuando llego la comida, tenia demasiada hambre y no significaba que todos los sueños tuvieran el mismo significado, o el mismo final pero igualmente después de desayunar iría hablar con Dumbledore

Cuando termine el desayuno me dirigí hacia el despacho de Dumbledore para comentarle la situación, si llegaba tarde a la primera clase para hablar con el no pasaría nada, el mismo me lo dijo, que cuando eran cosas de ese estilo lo principal era avisarle aunque estuviera a mitad de un partido de Quibbich, luego lo retiro y dijo que mejor era no llamar tanto la atención, echo que me hizo pensar en que me lo dijo en serio lo de dejarlo a medias… bueno eso es otro tema, ahora se encontraba delante de la estatua del director solo tenia de pensar el la contraseña, cual debía ser que dulce podía ser…

- Caramelo de limón – nada no se abría ya la había vuelto a cambiar – cerveza de mantequilla - nada tampoco

-una mano se poso en el hombro de Harry haciendo que se sobresaltara- Granjeas de todos los sabores - la gárgola se empezó a mover mostrando unas escaleras allí estaba el hombre que buscaba delante suyo – ¿un caramelo Harry?

-Harry negó con la cabeza, es que hombre siempre llevaba caramelos encima, se parecía a Ron ya – La verdad profesor he venido hablar usted

- haciéndole un gesto para que pasara mientras le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas seguida por un brillo de ojos extraño. ¿Qué debía estar pensado ese hombre? – me lo he supuesto muchacho, cuando te visto delante de la gárgola, diciendo toda clase de dulces sin esconderte de miradas indiscretas – entrando a su despacho seguido de Harry – y bien ¿en que puedo ayudarte Harry?

- Harry se sentó, se sentía incomodo no sabia como contarle, solo había oído voces no podía decirle quien era la victima – Eh… eh tenido otro de esos sueños

- Dumbledore endureció el rostro, definitivamente esa no era la noticia que espera… en serio ¿en que debía estar pensando? – Dime Harry ¿Qué veías en el sueño?

- Harry se puso tenso intentaba recordar todo pero era tan confuso solo había oído voces – Pues… pues yo… yo estaba en una sala, y entonces oía voces, subía unas escaleras y entraba en un cuarto esperando ver a alguien, pero no había nadie así que entraba y veía como la puerta de un armario pero no era un armario, cuando habría la puerta había mas escaleras, empezaba a subirlas pero no terminaban… cada vez que miraba arriba mas escaleras veía, entonces cuando creía que nunca llegaría, oí las voces cuando mire hacia arriba vi que las escaleras habían desaparecido, baje varios peldaños… pues , las personas estaban en el pasillos escondidas por la oscuridad, uno sabia quien era… era – Harry trago saliva, no es que le diera miedo ni le temiera… bueno si un poco si, pero no quería decir el nombre tantas veces

- sonriendo, al entenderlo- comprendo ya se quien era, sigue Harry ¿Qué pasaba entonces?

- Harry, asistió mas tranquilo- Pues entonces oía que decía que le había traicionado, que le perdonaría la vida si le traía alguien, que cuando le traicionaba o le mentía no tendría tanta compasión pero para ser el, le daba esa oportunidad, pero el hombre le dijo que nunca lo haría antes la muerte, entonces… - tenia de decir el nombre el no le temía no claro que no – Voldemort – Harry miro a Dumbeldore y vio que asistía – le decía que si esta era su respuesta lo mataría, pero antes lo torturaba con maldiciones, al final de pues de un par de maldiciones oía como el cuerpo caía sin vida… he empezado a sentir dolor en la cicatriz y me he despertado, no se quien era la otra persona no le reconocía la voz era demasiado débil

- Dumbledore se sentó, y tras estar un rato callado levanto la vista para observar a Harry – Comprendo, podía ser Sirius la victima

-Harry negó seguro, estaba seguro que no - No profesor decía que le había traicionado, tenia de ser un mortifago

- Si es verdad… Harry no creo que haya pasado aun, no se anotado ninguna ausencia de ningún lado ni de los mortifagos ni de nuestra parte, pero estaré alerta no t…. _ un ruido le hizo dejar de mirar a Harry para mirar delante de la puerta de su despacho allí echo una furia, lucias Severus Snape, como cada año Snape venia, con algún arañazo o herida de algún caldero que había estallado, normalmente le pasaba eso con los de primer año y este no iba a ser menos, pero esta vez venia mas molesto que nunca y con mas herida incluso con la ropa rota, Dumbledore se preocupo ni los calderos de Nevil creaban tanto daño - ¿Qué a ocurrido Severus?

- Snape se paseaba de arriba abajo sin prestar atención a Harry ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí – ¿Que, que a ocurrido? Te diré lo que a pasado Albus que un mocoso de primer año, no se como a echo tal mezcla que a echo explotar toda mi clase - viendo la reacción de Dumbledore – tranquilo no hay heridos, a no ser que yo mismo mate el chico, pero para el caso tardare días en volver mi propia clase que are por entonces Albus ¿donde daré clase?

- Dumbledore suspiro y luego sonrío – Compartirás clase con Minerva, es la mas espaciosa de las clase y podemos hacer mitad y mitad, además es una buena manera de unir lazos entre los jefes de las dos casas mas rivalizadas que hay – observando la cara de Snape – y no hay mas que discutir Severus

- Pero… - Bajando la mirada y fijándose con el chico que hasta ahora había pasado ignorado, observo la cara de Harry y un pensamiento cruzo en su mente - ¿Qué hace el aquí? Me dijiste una semana Albus

- Y una semana tienes Severus, ahora tenéis que marcharos a las siguientes clases yo hablare con Minerva, sobre esto

Harry y Snape bajaron en silencio pensando cada uno con sus cosas

Continuara….

¿os a gustado?


	3. Unas clases extrañas

3. Un día extraño

La primera clase me la había saltado para hablar con Dumbledore, por suerte era adivinación, y Hermione ya me había puesto al día en poco menos de cinco minutos después me tocaba cuidado de criaturas mágicas, había estado bien en fin era Hagrid el profesor que podía no estar bien, siempre le preguntaba que tal lo había echo con lo que el siempre le respondía "genial Hagrid". Pero ahora toca pociones, y la verdad que tenia pocas ganas de ir a esa clase, pero tenia de ir si quería llegar a ser algún día un auror… aunque el profesor fuera Snape

- una mano se poso delante de su cara se movía de arriba abajo Harry miro a su lado para comprobar que era Ron que le llamaba la atención – Mundo llamando a Harry ¿respondes?

- Harry sonrío, cuanto tiempo debía llevar callado y con la mirada perdida - Perdón solo, pensaba ¿Qué pasa?

- Ron le dio unos golpes en la espalda mientras sonreía – Decía que si te has enterado de lo que había pasado en clase de pociones –

- Eeeh, bueno si un poco pero no… no mucho solo que – había oído como lo comentaba si, pero no había prestado mucha atención tenia mucho en la cabeza y ya lo sabia desde que fue en el despacho de Dumbledore, lo había oído de la misma boca de Snape – que… Snape se ha quedado sin clase no, por una explosión

- Si, por un niño de primero que había puesto dos ingredientes que… - Hermione miro el techo parecía, molesta en que pensaría - es que los niños de primer año, como se les ocurre mezclar eso, es como mezclar aceite y agua no ligan… solo con un poco de, no se ni Nevil hubiera echo tal destroza incluso el sabia que eso estaría mal, ha este chico le doy una semana de vida Snape estaba echo una furia

- Ron y Harry escondieron una sonrisa, Hermione se ponía frenética cuando había un error que para ella era lo más claro de que no era correcto pero por lo que se decían por los pasillos lo que había pasado era un error muy idiota. Ron le puso una mano alrededor de su hombro mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa – Tranquila, lo bueno de esto es que no estaremos en unas mazmorras durantes unos días veremos la luz del día, y nuestra jefa de casa Mcgonagall estará allí para vigilarlo, además ahora nos toca ir allí, ella estará allí haciéndoles clase a los de Slytherin, y podremos ver que tal listo son, cuando no están delante de su jefe de casa aunque esta vez el este a su lado a unos metros de distancia – poniéndose las manos detrás de la nuca – será un día interesante

- Hermione lo miro, lo que le había dicho tenia razón, miro el reloj y su cara cambio, no quería llegar tarde, quería llegar la primera _ Chicos vamos o no llegamos – en pesando a correr

- Ron la miro confuso y luego miro su reloj – Pero si aun llegamos, llegaremos muy temprano si corremos

- Hermione se paro y puso los brazos en modo de garra, mientras los miraba con el seño fruncido – Eh dicho que vamos

Harry y Ron se miraron, no pudieron hacer mas que encogerse de hombros porque una enfurecida Hermione les cogió a cada uno de un brazo y los arrastro pasillo arriba, quería llegar la primera y lo conseguiría aunque los tuviera de arrastrar hasta sus asientos

Al cabo de pocos minutos, estaban delante de la clase, abrieron la puerta solo para encontrarse a Mcgonagall con una sonrisas de oreja a oreja y un enfurecido Snape que los miraba con los brazos cruzados, algo le hacia muy feliz a la profesora Mcgonagall, y a el algo le había molestado aun mas que de costumbre a parte de tener de compartir clase con la jefa de Gryffindore claro

- He ganado Severus, te lo dije, te dije que los primeros en entrar seria alguien de mi clase y aquí lo tienes, no uno si no tres – esa reacción de la profesora Mcgonagall les sorprendió pero les agrado, se ve que no solo había rivalidad entre los alumnos si no también entre los jefes de las casas, en fin siempre serian las dos casa enfrentadas ¿no?

-Te felicito Minerva, pero yo a ellos los contaría como uno -observándolos de arriba a bajo – En fin siempre van juntos, parece que estén pegados , y como no a sido la señorita Granger quien habrá tenido la iniciativa de llegar primeros ¿o me confundo?

Ron y Harry miraron por otro lado y Hermione miro el suelo tan predecibles eran

- haciendo una de sus sonrisas de superioridad – Comprendo, yo tampoco me he equivocado en este especto Minerva –

La discusión no avanzo, pues los demás alumnos empezaron a llegar los de Gryffindor se pusieron en la parte izquierda de la clase, y los de Slytherin en la derecha. Había unos metros de separación, pero por extraño que les pareció a todos, los profesores no se habían molestado en poner un hechizo silenciador, pues así durante toda la clase, se oiría como una parte de clase partía con pociones y la otra con transformaciones

Las clases transcurrieron con silencio, pues Snape les había echo prepara una poción y Mcgonagall les había mandado trasformar una vela en un búho, solo se oía algún búho o algún grito de espanto tras una mala transformación o como los ingredientes iban entrado en el caldero, y alguna pequeña explosión se oía pero era imposible que toda la clase quedara en ese respetable silencio

Harry sin querer le dio unos golpes a Hermione echo que hizo llamar la tensión de Snape

- Esa era una oportunidad para aprovecharla ya se inventaría algo de paso - Potter, después de clase en mi despacho

- Harry levanto la mirada sorprendido y Hermione lo miro sin entender nada al igual que Ron – Pero si no echo nada

- Eso te pasa por hablar Potter

- Pero si no he hablado

- Snape izo una pequeña sonrisa de ganador – Ahora lo esta haciendo Potter y si no quiere quedarse por mas tiempo en mi despacho le recomiendo que cierre esa boca y continúe con la poción

- una risa de Malfoy acabo por romper el silencio que había habido toda la clase – muy bien echo Potter

- Mcgonagall se puso delante de Malfoy con la misma sonrisa que había echo antes Snape – Señor Malfoy usted se quedara conmigo – la sonrisa de Draco se borro tan pronto como vino

La clase término, no con más accidentes solo con silencio nadie se atrevía abrir la boca ni para estornudar, después de ver lo que había echo Snape con Harry

- Chicos luego os veo, tengo de ir con Snape haber que castigo me ponen por no hacer nada

Hermione y Ron le hicieron una sonrisa de apoyo y se fueron al comedor, hoy seguro que no comería, Harry miro a su lado y vio como Draco iba hacia el despacho de Mcgonagall con la misma cara que el eso le animo al menos no seria el único que no comería, eso lo animo un poco….

Con paso lento se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, cuando llego en el despacho de Snape llamo no con muchas ganas un seco "adelante" le hizo abrir la puerta aun con menos ganas

Continuara…

Espero que os guste


End file.
